El Último de su Estirpe
by El Primordial385
Summary: Que es el alma si no es más que un medio para la Guerra ,esta cuestión retara los dogmas establecidos por no tener un destino claramente manipulado ,negándose a ser una pieza de ajedrez en una Guerra de cobardes ,El alma de Issei Hyoudou...el último Hellspawn cambiará por completo lo conocido


Amigos un nuevo Fic que espero les guste,además es un Crossover

Prólogo:El último de su Especie

Levantate si te atreves,pues esa es nuestra maldicion...!

Sentado sobre su gran trono observó aburrido como su reinado se extendía más allá de los confines donde su vista le permitían observar,bajo de el ,miles de millones de almas gemían de dolor y agonia a la espera de su liberación ,no era que le importara escuchar sus patéticos lamentos

Por el contrario ,eran música para sus oídos ,pero estas almas malditas le eran demasiado útiles incluso mucho más que aquellos démonios a los cuales reinaba

Habían transcurrido más de setenta mil años desde que traicionó a su creador y se apoderó del trono del octavo Círculo del Infierno

Miro hacia su izquierda con el semblante divertido al pequeño cristal que flotaba a escasos pies del suelo ,dentro se encontraba la escencia de Leviathan,aquel anterior Rey al cual en un festín traicionó y mutilo encerrándolo por siempre para su deleite

Sabía de sobra que no era el más fuerte de los Reyes Demonio ,ni de lejos !,pero su falta de poder lo compensaba con su intelecto ,la astucia ,la capacidad para predecir lo que hará el resto pero sobre todo su increíble manipulación

Todas estas cualidades le han permitido sobrevivir y reinar mucho más tiempo que su predecesor

Aun así a pesar de todo esto ,su frustración crecía más y más conforme avanzaba el tiempo ,sus metas y ambiciones siempre se veían truncadas por aquellos que él mismo había decidido crear

Los Comandantes de sus Ejércitos ...aquellas almas malditas que finalmente le permitirían derribar las puertas del Cielo y reclamar el paraíso que Dios había creado,pero siendo honesto había otras razones intrínsecas detrás de esto,deseaba con fervor la caída de los demás Reyes del Infierno y convertirse el mismo en el gobernante absoluto

Un deseo por el cual valía la pena todo tipo de esfuerzo y sacrificio ,y para eso estaban sus Comandantes

Pero las cosas nunca salen según lo planeado...

No entendía el razonamientos humano ,no comprendía el porque se negaban a aceptar el hecho de que no eran más que peones en un juego de poder más allá de su triste comprencion ,aún hoy le resultaba curioso el porque Dios había preferido a las almas humanas por encima de sus creación más perfectas

Los Ángeles

Su frustacion e irá aumentaban al ver los inútiles esfuerzos de sus Comandantes por tener una absurda forma de redimirse por sus pecados mientras estos estuvieron vivos

El como su creador los regresaban a su mundo con la única tarea de recolectar almas para los fosos ,crecer ,entrenarse ,aprender ,volverse poderosos más allá de la comprencion y cuando fuera el momento ,tomar el rol de Comandante e iniciar el Amemagedon

Obligando así al Cielo a tomar parte de la lucha ,para esta tarea había puesto a un supervisor que debía guiarlos por el camino correcto pero el estupido Payaso se había desviado de su tarea inicial ,muchas veces si no es que todas el mismo saboteaba a los Comandantes haciéndole creer que no eran digno de portar el manto

Estupida criatura !,a quien creía que podía engañar ,a él ?,el que era el soberano absoluto de uno de los Círculos del Infierno ?,por favor !

Lo había elegido a él de entre los demás hermanos Phlebiac porque demostró un gran lealtad y deseos de servirlo pero ahora ese Payaso no era más que un gran grano en el culo que se interponía entre sus planes

Simplemente ya no lo toleraría !

Antes de tomar una nueva partida en el tablero ,tenía cuestiones que no podían ser ignoradas ,sabía y era conocido por todos de la muerte de Dios en aquella tonta e inútil Guerra de Facciones

Ángeles ,Ángeles Caidos y aquellos que se hacían llamar Demonios puros lucharon durante bastante tiempo llegando a una frágil Tregua poniendo fin al conflicto

Le hervía la sangre al solo pensar en esos Demonios,no eran como ellos ,dejado de ese Inframundo existía lo que era el verdadero Infierno ,uno donde las criaturas más viles y repulsivas creadas por el odio y la miseria habitaban

Donde el verdadero Lucifer y aquellos que se revelaron contra Dios finalmente cayeron en desgracia,algo realmente chistoso de todo esto era que bien o mal Lucifer había logrado su deseo pero de una manera un tanto diferente

Era igual a su creador pero en partes opuestas del tablero ,que ironías no ?,pensando que al caer a los Infiernos este sería un castigo apropiado por su rebeldía y vanidad al querer ser igual o incluso más que Dios

Adoptando el nombre de Satanas finalmente lo logró y el sistema del Infierno empezó a tomar forma ,los Nueve Círculos del Infierno tenían a sus primeros Señores,pero por supuesto hubo aquellos esbirros que creyeron e incluso retaron la autoridad suprema al crear esa blasfemia llamada Inframundo

Donde aquel falso Lucifer junto con ese otro Lider de los autonombrados Ángeles Caidos de Grigory caerían en esa Guerra

El Cielo hoy actualmente bajo el mando del Arcángel Miguel era más débil que nunca,una opotunidad única que no debía ser desaprovechada

Debido a eso y otros factores había muchas Facciones ,demasiados seres sobrenaturales a considerar ,tenía que ser cauteloso si quería tener éxito ,por lo tanto era hora de crear a su nuevo Comandante !

No cometería el mismo error otra vez ,después de tantos fracasos finalmente comprendió que no debía usar un alma usada para tal propósito ,al contrario debía crearla y moldearla a su voluntad ,solo así se aseguraría de su éxito

Un proceso que le llevo bastante tiempo ya que debió manipular una serie de eventos y relaciones en la tierra para lograrlo ,todo esto bajo total sigilo sin despertar sospechas de parte de los demás ,mientras creaba a su Comandante perfecto ,seguiría enviando a los demás sabiendo bien que fallarían en su misión

Levantandose de su trono camino hacia los turbulentos rios de Necroplasma que bordeaban las fosas de las almas ,recogió una gran cantidad del líquido ,aquella que sustentaba a su Comandante ,proveyéndole de su nutrición no solo a él si no a su traje de poder mágico

Sonreia orgullo por las miles de maneras que él Necroplasma podía ser utilizado a medida que la voluntad e imaginación del Comandante eran su mayor arma ,pero el proceso no están completo si no se crea un nuevo cuerpo uno capaz de soportar los rigores a los que se expondrá

Cuando un ser humano perecía su cuerpo mortal permanecía en la tierra a saber del destino sufrido ,bien podría quedar en un campo Santo o consumirse por las llamas en la incineración ,realmente no importaba

El alma que se desprendía después de la muerte y caía a su Reino era realmente lo que le interesaba,de su propia carne y sangre creaba los cuerpos de sus Comandantes ,claro que esto le restaba una buena parte de su escencia.

Ahora tenía para su entera satisfacción a su Ejército Privado ,uno que nada se podía comparar a los Demonios ,porque solo cada 100 años creaba a uno por lo mismo ,pero cada uno de ellos lo valía

El cuerpo estaba creado ,satisfecho con su creación ahora debía enfocarse en el Simbióte ,aquel o mejor dicho aquella que cubriría a su Comandante mediante el Manto

Porque todas eran hembras y tenían un temperamento único a la hora de obedecer,tanto que en ocaciones los Comandantes se veían obligados a domarlas

Asi como creo a su Comandante perfecto ,también debió hacer lo mismo con el Simbióte,necesitaba una verdadera pura sangre para él,no era que las demás no fueran una opción viable ,

Esta Simbióte estaría atada a las almas de más de Un Millón de Pecadores para de esta manera lograr su objetivo al cual recurrió a la Séptima Casa de K para crearla

Todo su ser ,su trabajo,sus deseos eran puestos en este último Comandante !

El mayor reto al que se enfrentaría su Comandante sería a aquellos Cazadores Celestiales que el Cielo secretamente disponía ,pero había una en particular de la cual era un enemigo formidable portando con ella una Lanza bañada con el fuego de Dios

Una Cazadora con la apariencia de una veinteañera pelirroja ,a la cual su inocente apariencia no debía ser tomada a la ligera ,ella había cazado a Démonios mucho antes de que el hubiera sido creado por Leviathan

Una Cazadora que servía bajo las órdenes directas de la Serafin Gabriel

De entre los fosos de almas un grito de dolor llamo su atención ,sonrió salvajemente ,finalmente el alma ya había caído ,solo tenía que pasar un tiempo de miseria para tomar el Manto y regresarlo a la tierra

Observó como el alma maldita se retorcía de dolor pero aun así esta no clamaba por perdón ,por el contrario maldecía a Dios o a cualquiera por su destino ,un destino que claramente fue manipulado por el Rey del Octavo Círculo

Finalmente el alma de Issei Hyoudou era suya...era hora de crear al último Hellspawn...

Continuara :

Amigos espero les haya gustado el prólogo de este nuevo Fic !

Sep así como se pudieron dar cuenta ,el cómic de Spawn es uno de los favoritos y puedo decir que tengo todos los números hasta el momento y figuras de colección

Bueno será Harem y pues como vieron a este Hellspawn le esperan muchas cosas


End file.
